


童貞を殺す服

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	童貞を殺す服

　　  
「燦烈，你知不知道什麼叫是童貞を殺す服啊？」朴燦烈的上司看著他這麼問著，朴燦烈停下手上的動作不解的問「那什麼鬼東西？」

「就这个啊…」他鬼鬼祟祟的递了个纸袋给他后还吩咐他要回家才能看，朴灿烈看他这贼头贼脑样子也不懂他到底在干嘛，把纸袋收下后也没多注意里面的东西便埋头画起图来了。

　　他是个绘师，主要画画绘本、言情小说的封面，偶尔也接BL小说的封面及内页的插图。

「灿烈…我想你了…」电话那头软软的汽水音撒娇的说着，朴灿烈开着扩音和他的小情人讲电话「我也是，明天回来？」「嗯！我回去的时候你应该上班了。」「知道了。」

「艺兴，该准备拍照啰！」现场的工作人员这么喊着，朴灿烈对着他的小情人说「你先去忙吧，结束了你再打给我吧！」

「好！那我去拍照了哦──！」张艺兴急忙挂断电话后，朴灿烈的主编就打来了「灿烈～～老师这次指名要你帮他画封面跟插图──！」「知道了。」

「然後她希望你可以把童貞を殺す服給畫進去。」上司這麼說，朴燦烈才望著被自己放在一旁沙發上的紙袋「童貞を殺す服到底是什麼…」「唉唷？紙袋裡面的東西你還沒看嗎？」

「还没。」朴灿烈手边还在画着他还没完稿的插图，主编又鬼鬼祟祟的说「你快去看啦！如果不知道怎么画，就让艺兴穿给你看啊──！bye！」

「到底什么鬼……」朴灿烈这时才放下画笔，走到沙发前拿起纸袋里的衣服，拿起来后他楞了，是件高领毛衣，但是后面却…。他看完后立刻收回纸袋里放着，坐回他的位子继续完成他未完成的插图。

「灿──烈──」半小时候后张艺兴结束工作后打了通视讯电话给朴灿烈，他接通后看着还带着魅惑眼妆的张艺兴温柔的开口「结束了？辛苦了。」

「在忙？打扰到你了吗？」张艺兴看朴灿烈戴着黑框眼镜就知道他正在工作，朴灿烈拿下眼镜后说「没有，我刚好画完了。」「你也辛苦了！」

「真羡慕艺兴有个这么帅又温柔的男友！」张艺兴身边的工作人员在一旁看他们两视讯羡慕的说着，听到别人称赞自己的男友长得帅让他漾起酒窝「人家化妆师姊姊说你帅！」「看你骄傲的！」「当然要骄傲啊──！」

「好啦，你快点卸妆回饭店好好休息！」朴灿烈真的好想把他的小情人紧紧抱在怀里，张艺兴点头「好──你也早点休息哦！」

　　身为一个绘师，有个当模特儿的小情人究竟是好事还是…？

朴灿烈才踏进玄关就被在厨房忙进忙出的身影给吸引住了，张艺兴听见开门的声音便探头看着朴灿烈微笑的回「灿烈，你回来啦！」

「宝贝…你怎么……」朴灿烈看着他的小情人，他现在身上穿的不是他昨天从主编那拿回来的毛衣吗……张艺兴继续忙着手边的事情没有回过头看他「怎么？好看吗？」

这哪里还只是好不好看的问题…那件毛衣从肩膀到后背整个镂空，而他的小情人还只单穿了那件毛衣，白晰修长的两条腿在面前晃来晃去的…性感得让朴灿烈觉得这根本就是玩火的前奏啊…

「怎么不理我啊？」张艺兴以为自己这么穿，朴灿烈会喜欢，但是却得不到他的答案有点不高兴，朴灿烈上前从后面环抱住张艺兴，扑鼻而来的是沐浴乳的清香，张艺兴被他吓了一跳「我在拿刀你干嘛啊？这样很危险！」

「宝贝，你这样很性感…你知道吗…」朴灿烈轻含住张艺兴小巧的耳垂，张艺兴因为耳垂被含住而轻轻颤抖「嗯…那…你喜欢吗…嗯…」

「当然，喜欢到现在想把你吃了。」朴灿烈的大手从腰间抚上了张艺兴胸前的果实扭捏着，张艺兴颤抖的抓着朴灿烈那作乱的手「啊哈…我还在准备晚餐…嗯…」

「还吃什么晚餐，吃你就够了。」朴灿烈啃咬着张艺兴的后颈留下一个又一个的印记，他把张艺兴转过身抱起，他因为这突然的的举动赶紧用脚环住朴灿烈的腰，朴灿烈手一扫把流理台上的东西全扫到一旁「灿烈…吻我…」

「宝贝，你好美。」朴灿烈轻吻着张艺兴的唇，但是似乎这样的吻满足不了他，于是他环住朴灿烈的脖子伸舌舔舐着朴灿烈的唇，张艺兴主动探入他嘴里含住他的舌吸吮。

「宝贝今天好主动。」朴灿烈夺回主导权后勾着他的舌纠缠着，等到张艺兴气息逐渐不稳后才结束这个吻，两唇间勾出的银丝在灯光下显得色情，张艺兴喘息着伸舌舔掉「还…不是……你害的！嗯…」

「谁叫你要穿成这样…太性感了。」朴灿烈从颈部逐渐往下吻，张嘴含住了胸前艳红的果实啃咬，另一手揉捏着另一边的果实，张艺兴轻抓着朴灿烈的头发「啊哈…灿烈…嗯…」

「舒服吗？」朴灿烈真的很喜欢看张艺兴因他而动情的样子，张艺兴挪着身子「灿烈…另一边…嗯…也要…」

他含住另一边的果实啃咬，手也没闲着的往下探，刻意隔着毛衣抚摸下面已昂首的欲望，张艺兴环住朴灿烈的脖子挺身将自己更贴近朴灿烈，朴灿烈放开那已经被咬的挺立的果实，张艺兴伸手捧着朴灿烈的脸轻舔他的唇「嗯…灿、灿烈…」

「宝贝，你是故意玩火吗？」朴灿烈啃咬着张艺兴的锁骨，手从毛衣下摆探了进去握住欲望，他的小情人就这么单穿着毛衣，他仰首让出更细长的颈肩曲线，方便让人肆虐「才、没有…嗯…灿烈…想、要…啊哈…」

握住欲望的手温柔的上下套弄，他伸舌舔舐着自己烙下的印记后以碎吻的方式往下，轻含住胸前的果实轻舔后吻上平坦结实的小腹后刻意的轻啄欲望，惹得张艺兴伸手想推开朴灿烈「脏…嗯…」

「只要是宝贝的，怎么会脏？」另一只手抚上了柔软的大腿内侧，若有似无的揉捏着囊袋「舒服吗？」朴灿烈在耳边低语后含住耳垂吸吮，张艺兴用大腿磨蹭着朴灿烈的手「嗯…舒服…想要、更多…嗯…」

他将张艺兴的双脚分开后，从脚踝处轻舔啃咬的往上，握住欲望的手也没停的上下套弄着的同时含住对方的铃口，张艺兴的足踝挂上朴灿烈的肩，探手抚揉着细软发丝，他改用嘴舔弄欲望，手捧着双囊带着力道揉捏，若有似无的抚过隐密的后穴，另一手用指腹抚过人的唇。

张艺兴将手指含入舔舐着，随着感受到的快感而不时的轻咬，朴灿烈夹住他的小舌逗弄，张开嘴将欲望全数含入嘴里，舌尖有技巧的舔弄，张艺兴吸吮着朴灿烈的手指，身子随着下身传来的快感而颤抖，被张艺兴舔湿的指尖轻画着胸前的果实。

「嗯嗯…啊哈…灿烈…好舒服…嗯…」张艺兴随着他吸吮的节奏而摆动腰际，浅浅的进出，被湿润温热的口腔包裹感到刺激的快感，再次握上欲望上下套弄着，含住双囊吸吮「嗯…灿烈…快了…啊哈…」

「嗯？」朴灿烈嘴角勾起一抹不怀好意的笑，手指套弄着前端搓揉着，张艺兴因情欲而泛起兴奋的淡红「快…快去了…嗯…」张艺兴伸手环住朴灿烈的肩吻上他的唇，欲望在他手中胀大，敏感的前端因他集中刺激颤抖着在他手中释放。

手探到后穴以手上的液体当作润滑轻压着穴口做着扩张，抬脚环住他的腰让他更贴近自己，张艺兴伸手解开朴灿烈的衬衫后轻抚着他结实的胸膛后含住他胸前的果实，就像小孩舔舐着糖果般的舔弄，两指探入扩张过但还是有些紧的内壁，随着他的扩张而扭动着腰迎合着「灿烈…可以了…进来…嗯…」

听到自己的小情人开口这么说着，朴灿烈握着自己的欲望抵着后穴慢慢的进入张艺兴体内「唔…」虽已做过扩张，但是要把朴灿烈那硕大的欲望全数吞入还是有些困难，朴灿烈凑上前碎吻落在他的轻揍起的眉间、眼、鼻最后是唇，温柔的啄吻希望替他转移一些注意力「不痛了我在动，嗯？」

「可、可以了…」环住他的肩适应着全数进入自己体内的欲望，一下又一下的律动让体内的欲望蹭到某个点时，后穴痉挛着将欲望夹得死紧，柔媚的呻吟就这样脱口而出「啊啊…」将张艺兴反过身让他趴在流理台上，扭动着自己的腰际刻意的碰撞某个点，手指揉捏着胸前的果实，俯下身在他耳边低语「舒服吗？这里？」

「嗯…啊哈…舒服…」张艺兴也顾不得是靠在冰冷的流理台上，毫不吝啬的摇摆着腰际给予一声声充满情色意味的满足，后穴颤抖着夹紧正在体内肆虐的欲望，舔弄着他敏感的耳窝，欲望在人体内抽彻的同时带起令人害羞的激水声，空着的手再次抚上再次昂首的欲望轻柔的套弄。

心疼自己的小情人趴在冰冷的流理台上太久，将他抱起后吻上他的唇，勾着他的舌纠缠，呻吟声被堵得只剩下鼻音，腿环上朴灿烈的腰际任体内的欲望肆虐的碰撞「嗯…灿烈…嗯…唔…」

他知道自己的小情人快高潮了，一次比一次还用力的碰撞柔软的内壁，碰撞着他的敏感点，他咬着朴灿烈的肩膀承受着猛烈的抽送撞击，呻吟着在人怀里达到高潮，柔软的内壁因高潮的刺激而不规则的颤抖痉挛着。

「宝贝你真美。」朴灿烈的欲望还没离开那温暖的后穴，他抱着他走向沙发，刻意的顶着他的敏感点「宝贝还想要吗？嗯？」

「唔…」张艺兴迷蒙的看着朴灿烈点头，朴灿烈轻抚上他昂首的欲望套弄着「那宝贝，自己动。」他手搭上朴灿烈的肩，缓缓地在他怀里上下摆动着腰，吞吐着那硕大的欲望，摆动着腰配合着他扭动的动作，手上刻意的加快速度，感受着欲望再次于自己手中逐渐肿大，温热的内壁不断的绞紧，空着的手轻抚上他的背，意味着要他将背挺直，低下头将艳红的果实含入口中，轻舔略带着啃咬，握住欲望的手则针对着最前端快速的套弄戳揉，一次又一次的碰撞着敏感点。

「啊哈、唔…还…要…嗯…」张艺兴搂紧他的颈挺腰送上任由朴灿烈舔弄，腰际摆动的幅度也越来越显得放荡，感受着体内的欲望不断挑着自己的敏感点肆虐，收缩着内壁紧咬着欲望让人粗喘，

「呜…灿、灿烈…」交合处淫糜的碰撞声和水泽声成了最佳的催情剂「宝贝爽吗？该叫我什么，嗯？」听着他的邀约一次又一次的将欲望全数挺进，伴随着交合处发出的水泽声及张艺兴的呻吟声使得屋内充斥着情欲的味道「啊哈…老公，你操着宝贝好…爽…啊哈…」轻退出后再一次用力地挺进，无法抑制的摆动着腰迎合着挺入，他将他反过身舔着张艺兴白晰的后背「宝贝，我们来试试用后入式让你被我干射吧。」

「唔……嗯…老公…快、要…你…啊哈…」张艺兴放浪的上下摆动着腰，朴灿烈啃咬着他的后颈，手指揉捏着胸前的果实，一次又一次的碰撞柔软的内壁，他侧着头和朴灿烈接吻，呻吟的声音让人吻在口中，气息不稳的承受着一浅一深的碰撞，再一次大力的碰撞下，靠在朴灿烈怀里全身发软颤抖吸咬着体内的欲望，前端的欲望射出温热的种子，闷声呜咽的达到高潮，朴灿烈闷吟了一声后射出，轻退出他后穴，轻吻着张艺兴的唇「宝贝你真棒。」

「下次不穿你拿回来的衣服了！」张艺兴靠在他怀里喘息着，看似抱怨又像撒娇的对朴灿烈说，朴灿烈轻笑的抱起张艺兴往浴室走「是，下次我不再乱拿衣服回来了，好吗？」

「嗯…好累…」他搂着朴灿烈的肩，朴灿烈轻抚上他的背「睡吧，我帮你清洗，晚点饿了我再煮面给你吃。」「好…」

　　虽然他的小情人说再也不会穿自己拿回来的衣服，但是朴灿烈知道，就算他这么说，下次他的小情人还是会穿的。

　　但是张艺兴又怎么会跟朴灿烈说，其实这衣服是他偷偷拿给朴灿烈的上司呢。


End file.
